Changes
by SkinnyPlease
Summary: Maya has been isolated from her friends and group for 4 years because...well, she hasn't figured that out. They just stopped talking to her. Now, they are suddenly reappearing but will they accept how much Maya has changed since the 8th grade?


Maya walked the halls, alone. She hated that word. Alone. Ever since Riley started dating the guy she likes, Lucas, life hasn't been quite right for her. It's lonesome. Farkle started dating that girl, Smakle or whatever, from the debate team. Maya really like Lucas, but Lucas didn't seem to return it, so that ship has sailed. She was now in the 11th grade. Mr. Matthews has moved to teach at the high school to make life easier. But for her, it wasn't really getting there. Her mom was abusive and no one ever stepped in to help, but some things began to look up. She was starting to do her homework and was an A-B student. She was proud, her mother…wasn't. Riley didn't exactly notice her anymore, as she was caught up with Lucas. If anyone did, they would notice how scarcely skinny she was getting, or how she always wore long sleeve, or how her eyes no longer showed life. She was broken, but didn't want to admit it. For the past 4 years, she has been diagnosed with an eating disorder, depression, anxiety, and she self harms. Maya hasn't been to Riley's in the 4 year period, nor has she talked to Riley, Farkle, or…Lucas. As they drifted away, she lost any hope.

"Damn it!" Maya hissed as she hit her hand on the stove. She was cooking for her mom before she went to school.

"Maya, if you don't hurry the fuck up, I will burn your face against that stove! Maybe you'll be prettier!" Her mom yelled. Maya sighed and quickly put the food on a plate and brought it to her.

"Sorry, I hit my hand on the stove." She whispered. Her mom nodded and waved her off. She hurried out and got in her car. She had a very high paying job so she was able to afford some things, with a bit of savings, but most of it went to the bills, considering her mom doesn't pay them. She pulled out her phone and turned out Kick Me by Sleeping With Sirens. She hurried down the street, not quite speeding but close. She pulled into the school parking lot and parked in the band parking lot. She was in color guard. Her home life use to be good while school life was bad. Now, her home life is bad and her school life is okay. She sighed and headed out to the building. She had ballet practice after school, so her bag was slightly heavier. She walked into Mr. Matthews's class and went to sit down, in the process, bumping into Lucas. She quickly moved aside, and scurried to her seat. She was a completely different person, minus her looks. She still had long blonde wavy hair and green eyes and fair skin.

"Maya?" Lucas asked. She acted like she hadn't heard him. "Maya. I know you hear me. Where have you been?" That question set her off into confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, cocking her head.

"I haven't seen you in forever. Where did you go?"

"Oh, right here. I've been here." She whispered, even though she really wanted to scream.

"Oh, why don't you come eat lunch with us today then?" She wanted to say no, but she didn't want to come off as rude and there was something about his voice that made her really want to. Lucas smiled at her, and she returned it with a fake one and nodded. He left and she sat there, pulling out her homework. _'Good job moron, you are so going to regret your decisions'_ She sighed.

*Time Skip*

Maya was now at lunch and she was trying to avoid getting notice by Lucas so she could act like she forgot but her saw her and waved her over. She sighed and walked over, sitting across from him. Riley and Farkle sat down. Everyone had lunch, but her. She felt uncomfortable.

"Um…hello?" Riley said. Maya looked at her emotionlessly and waved.

"Guys, you remember Maya." Lucas said and Riley had a light bulb and Farkle smiled.

"It's nice to see you. How are you? Still a D student?" She laughed fakely.

"No, I'm actually an A-B student." She said, quietly. Everyone stared.

"That is defiantly a change…" Riley said. Maya nodded.

"You guys, including Maya, want to go to Starbucks after school?" Farkle asked. Everyone nodded, but Maya.

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy."

"With what?"

"Ballet." Everyone laughed.

"You don't have to lie, it's okay if you don't want to go." Riley said but before another word could come out of anyone's mouth, Maya pulled out her pointe shoes. Everyone stopped.

"Wow, you really have changed." Farkle muttered.

"Yeah, that is what happens when you isolate someone for 4 years." She hissed, "Excuse me, I have to go." and she got up and left.


End file.
